Royal Life
by aznmuscles
Summary: Ox-King died after the Cell Games and now Goku now name Kakarot take's responsibility as King and appointed as General to the resurrected Saiyan Race and Gohan as a Ox Prince. Gohan begins to feel hatred towards Satan and when he goes to high school he met the daughter of a fraud he hate. Humor Discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

7 years ago there stands a boy name Gohan Son, the son of legendary fighter Goku Son and the Ox princess Chi-Chi Son facing a monster who murdered millions of people for amusement and the boy's father's killer. Many believed that it was Hercule Satan who defeated Cell with one karate chop but the truth was the person who defeated Cell was the Ox Prince Gohan Son, son of the Saiyan who avenge the Saiyan race from a tyrannical Frezia on Planet Namek.

* * *

Gohan defend Vegeta from Cell's blast but the impact of blast hit Gohan's left arm which makes it now useless. Gohan's left arm was bleeding and faced Cell with anger and hate and Cell begins to taunt him "So, I could see that you still are stubborn as ever Gohan and your fighting spirit hasn't diminished at all". Gohan grew more angry and think 'Cell's power has increased since the last time before he exploded but I won't give up, I need to make up the mistake I made when my dad died'. Piccolo turned to Krillin and said "Gohan is hurt! He needs Help! Throw him a senzu bean!". Krillin stood there and said "We don't have anymore senzu beans!". Piccolo can't believe and continue to watch Gohan facing Cell. Cell begins to form a Kamehameha wave and said "This ends here!". The Z fighters picked Trunks and Vegeta out of the way and flew to a different locations on the cliff. Gohan powered up and begins to form a Kamehameha wave with just his right arm "Ka Me Ha Me". Cell begins to laugh evilly and Yell "NOW YOU ALL DIE!" and released his Kamehameha wave. "HA" Gohan released his Kamehameha wave to collide with Cell's. Once they collided, Cell was still laughing and power his wave up and said "Now, this is where you end!"

Gohan begins to struggle and heard his father telepathically "What's the matter Gohan? You have all the power you need, JUST BRING IT OUT!". Gohan looked down and said "It's no use dad! I can't keep this up! I'm just a kid!". Goku reply with "Will you stop blaming yourself! I don't know what you got in your mind that there is something wrong with you because there's not! You saved me and our friends so many times and you're going to do it again! SO BRING IT OUT!". Gohan listened and powered his wave up and no matter how much he powered it up Cell powered his wave up to overpowered Gohan's. "Gohan if there is anything you are worried about the Earth, just forget about it! All the damage you do will be fixed by the dragonballs so don't hold anything back! SO BRING IT ALL OUT NOW!" Gohan nodded and powered his wave to the maximum and it quickly overpowered Cell's and Cell try to power his wave up but Gohan's wave just overpowered his and it quickly destroyed Cell.

The z fighters cheered and quickly carried Gohan and Mirai away from the battlefield and to Korin's tower so they summon the Shenron the dragon with all 7 dragonballs. The dragon speak "You have 6 wishes, what can I grant you?"(**A/N I know it's bullshit and that never happened but hey, Dende is the guardian so he could bent the rules right?**) Gohan looked at Dende and asked "6 wishes?". Dende nodded and said "Well, I kinda bent the rules and make it 6". Vegeta ask Gohan "May I make a wish first?" Gohan nodded his head as a response of yes and Vegeta smirked and turned to the dragon "I, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans wished that all the Saiyans to be revived with the planet Plant in a exception of Paragus and Broly". The dragon replied "It shall be done" and glow his eyes and later Mirai was revived and Goku was came out of nowhere in Korin's tower and shouted "Hey guys, thanks for wishing me back!". The z fighters but Vegeta and Gohan shouted in union "Goku!" and ran in and hugged him. Gohan was happy to see his father and turn to the dragon and said "I wish for all the damages that Cell did to the world to be restored" Shenron did so and asked if he has any other wished, Gohan smirked and begin to say "I wish that my family and Vegeta's family will all become full blooded Saiyans!". Everyone gawped their mouths and no one was as surprised as Goku or Vegeta. Gohan begin to say his other wish "I wished that all Saiyans won't have tails because that will create suspicion between Earth and Planet Vegeta" Vegeta was clearly not happy of Gohan's wish but he clearly understands why. Gohan turn to the group and said "I'm done, anyone?". Krillin went up and said "I wished for Android 18 to be a full human being". After the wish Krillin was done after been yelled by 18 but it went pretty well between the two and apparently the z fighter have no more wishes and look at Goku who went up and said "I wished that my wife doesn't have a hot temper and will be a little gently towards me, Gohan, and my friends" Goku said with a smile. Everyone looked at Goku with a 'What the hell' look but Goku replied and said "Don't you get it? That mean I could do whatever I want now! I could train whenever, I could hang out with you people, and finally Vegeta got his wish of him and I sparring now!". Vegeta starting to smirk and said "HA! You were just trying to get stronger than your son Kakorat!"

The z fighter went down to Earth with their families and no one is more happy than Chi-Chi who ran to Goku crying and look at Gohan with a sad face. "Don't cry Chi-Chi, I got revived and the good news is, Gohan is now stronger than me and you and the Ox King are Saiyans now thanks to Gohan which I'm kinda worry about but now we could be a family again". Chi-Chi look at Gohan and asked "Why?". Gohan replied "Because I wanted to train longer and I don't want our family to suffer anymore". Chi-Chi hugged Gohan and said "Thank you but you don't need to. But there's bad news!". Goku and Gohan looked at Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi said "My father is dying but he said he will give us royalty which is a good news" Goku asked "What do you want to do? You want to save your father or live like royalty after he die peacefully?" Goku has a sad face because the Ox King arranged the marriage between him and Chi-Chi but Gohan was devastated. Gohan ran to his room and cry and think of great memories with him and his grandfather. Chi-Chi looked at Goku and said "Goku, I'm pregnant and my father insist we take over his place to rule the kingdom together". Goku nodded in understanding and went in to see the Ox King laying down. "You have been a father to me ever since I married your daughter and I thank you". The Ox King looked at Goku and said "Keep the Kingdom safe after my death, take care of Chi-Chi, Gohan, and her unborns for me. I tried to make it perfect for you two but I think it's time for you to take responibility as King my son" Goku nodded and went to Chi-Chi and comfort her whom she is still crying. Gohan looked down with more tears and turn on his TV and it showed a news after the Cell Games and Hercule Satan went up and shouted "I defeated Cell with one Chop! The kid thank me but his father is nothing but a trickster and that goes with his trickster friends! I would defeat them with one punch and flex my becip" People start cheering and Gohan begins to heat up and turn off the TV. "THAT SON OF BITCH TOOK MY CREDIT!" Gohan shouted and he begins to hate Hercule Satan for what not what he done but what he said about him, his father, and his friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 5 years**** later**

5 years later after the Cell Games was the Ox King's funeral at the palace. People were invited and the royal guards, the Ox King's royal advisor, Vegeta II the Saiyan Prince with his family which includes Bulma with group of scientists and their son Trunks, King Vegeta I with his wife Queen Aurora and his newly appointed Royal adviser Bardock with his wife Fasha and his elder son Radtiz with his mate Lara and their son Tartle and the Saiyan army. Goku and Chi-Chi with their sons Gohan and Goten and their daughter Gozai who is at Goten's age are at tears. The royal adviser of the Ox King's speech begin with "I knew the Ox King with he was a little boy, he never wanted to hurt anyone unless him or his family are being threatened. I took care of him, feed him, and teach him after the death of his parents. He is like a son to me and now he died. I will never forget how much we spent together or how much he turn this kingdom to one of the world's most powerful kingdom on Earth. Now it's my duty to introduce you your new king! King Goku, the fighter who defend us from many enemies including the red ribbon army, Cell, and other invasion the Earth been having". Goku stood up and held out his hand and said "I am grateful for the offer and I decided I should be called by my real name given by my father who is currently the royal adviser to King Vegeta I of the Saiyans. My name is Kararot!" After the speech, the crowd cheered and chanting 'Kararot!' and Kararot was now crowned the current OX King and Chi-Chi as his queen and forge alliance with King Vegeta I due to his Saiyan ancestry. Kararot shout "Let's have a feast and remember the good days my father in law have done for our people and share his memories around the world and I forge an everlasting alliance with King Vegeta I. Now we will be protected for the rest of our lifes and my friend Bulma has give us a gravity chamber for we should train our troops and help us become a more powerful nation and help those in need!" The people cheered and prepared a feast for them and their new allies; music is being played out and people start dancing, Gohan wonder around with his formal clothes and he sees every girl look at him asking him if he could dance with them. Gohan smirked and dances with 5 girls and Chi-Chi telepathically talk to Gohan saying 'which girl do you choose?'. Gohan respond with 'None of them, I don't feel any affection toward them'. Chi-Chi looked at her husband and said "Kararot, do you think we should sent Gohan to high school soon?". Kararot looked at his wife and nodded his head and said "That a great idea!"

After the feast, everyone went home but the Saiyans. King Vegeta I asked Kararot to meet him alone and Bardock went to play with his grandchildren. "Kararot, It's good that you're King but you still are loyal to me, that's why I made this alliance with you". Kararot nodded his head in understanding and said "My king, I will be in your service" Kararot bowed in respect. King Vegeta and smiled "I appointed you as a General of the Saiyan army for your bravery and strength, I also appointed your son Gohan as a commander but I would agree that he could go to school." King Vegeta held his hand out and Kararot shaked his hand in agreement and say "Farewell, my king. Have a safe trip back to planet Vegeta! And my King! Can you leave some troops in my kingdom for security and train some of the troops here because sometimes a war might break out and we depend on each other for help" King Vegeta nodded his head and said "I'll send some tomorrow" and then he left signalling all the Saiyans but his son and his family to depart from Earth. Gohan asked his grandfather "Do you think I could find a mate here on Earth?" Bardock nodded his head and said "Yes but I will not tell the name but I could see in the future. Go find her soon my grandson, I must leave" Gohan nodded and hugged his Grandparents, Uncle Raditz, Aunt Lara, and his 12 year old cousin and bid them farewell. Goku's adviser name Jim went to Gohan and said "Your mother order me to show you to your room my prince". Gohan nodded and follow Jim to his new room.

When they got to the room, Gohan sat on his comfy King size bed and look around the room. It was nicely decorated with a TV in front and the wall were decorated with swords, deer heads, and dragon heads. There is also a computer which was gifted by Bulma on the computer desk at the side of his room. Jim bowed and left the room. Gohan turn on the TV and it begins to show a video of Hercule Satan in his dojo. "I'm going to show you how I defeated CELL!" Hercule yelled and begin to show off his moves to the TV. Gohan couldn't take it anymore so he turn off the TV and burst out of his room "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!". Kararot went to Gohan and asked "What's wrong son?". "I can't stand Hercule Satan's cocky attitude! It's like I want to kill him so bad!". Goku could see anger in his eyes and said "Son, calm down. Let him and when people find out he didn't beat Cell, he will not be famous anymore! And by the way you're going to high school in two more years". Gohan can't believe what he just heard and screamed "WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Years Later  
**

Gohan laid on his bed peacefully until his servants burst in the door saying "My Prince! It's still for you to get ready for school!". Gohan woke up and grunt "Great!" and he went to the bathroom to take a shower and then walk to his room to get dress in his clothes which consist formal saiyan wear, saiyan armor, and a scouter, . Gohan went down to the dining room and see the servants prepared breakfast for him and he finished it in 5 minutes. Kararot went down and see how his son dressed and asked "Son, don't you think you might scare people a bit?". Gohan looked and smirked "Nah, Dad it's fine" Gohan lied, the reason he wear them is because he knows the school he's going to worship Hercule Satan like he is a god. Kararot looks unconvinced and nodded "Well, have fun in school Gohan!". Gohan nodded and went outside and begin to fly in his super saiyan 2 state because he needs to be at school in 25 minutes.

**20 minutes later**

There was a crime scene with 6 crooks engaging with the police force and Gohan was in the middle of getting to school so he hid his scouter and armor in his back pack and then jump in the crime scene. The first crook looked and got kicked in the face and flew 15 yards away and the second crook look in surprise and Gohan give the second crook with a hook to the face breaking his jaw and he flew to a building. The third crook aim his automatic rifle at him and shout "Eat THIS!" and shot rapidly at Gohan but Gohan caught all the the bullets and then drop them with the crook sweat bullets nervously and then Gohan grabbed him by the throat and throw him to one of the police cars. The driver shouted "Jesus! A MONSTER! LET"S GO! BOY!". The crooks drive off and then Gohan held his hand out and ki blast one of the tires and the truck crashed in one of the buildings. Gohan went to the officer who eyes were widen and gawped mouth and said "They're all yours sir." The officer nodded and yelled "You heard the boy! Let grabbed them!".

Gohan went back to the top of the building and grab his armor and scouter back on and got to Orange Star High School. Gohan went to the main office and said calmly "My name is Gohan Son and I'm here to pick up my schedule". The secretary looked and said "Oh, you're the boy who passed all entry exams for flying colors! Hope you have a fun day in Orange Star High School! Need anyone to escort you to any classes?" Gohan shook his head as a response of no and walked out. Gohan looked at his schedule.

* * *

**Gohan's Schedule:**

**AP English Lit : 7:30 - 8:25 Mrs. Karen Kain**

**AP Physics 8:30 - 9:25 Mr. Joe Tan**

**AP World History 9:30 - 10:25 Mr. Fred West**

**AP Calculus 10:30 - 11:35 Mrs. Joanne Nagle**

**Gym 11:40 - 12:55 Mr. Krillin Cheastnut**

**Lunch 1:00 - 1:30  
**

**Free period 1:35 - 2:25**

* * *

Gohan smirked to see that Krillin is his gym teacher. "Look like I will have so much fun" Gohan said to himself. Gohan made his way to AP English Lit and see that the teacher who appears to be Mrs. Kain who asked "Who are you young man?". Gohan still smirking and said "I'm a new student here. I thought I was suppose to feel welcome.". The teacher said "Oh Yes! You're a boy who passed all the entry exams. Come in!". Gohan went in and see that girls gawping and they begin to gossip about him while all the boys crack their knuckles and begin to think he's weak and will last for like 5 minutes in the school. Mrs. Kain announced to the classroom "Alright we have a new student who passed all of his entry exam and he will be part of our class and Gohan do you have anything to share". Gohan nodded and begin to said coldly "My name is Gohan Son, I do martial arts and YOU ALL STAY OF MY WAY OR I WILL SENT YOU ALL TO HFIL!" The jocks begin to laugh and one of them said "Really? Look at you! You're outnumbers 100 to 1!". Gohan shrugs his shoulders and thought 'Oh this is going to be fun!'. Mrs. Kain said "Uhh, Gohan how about you said next Erasa over there with clonde short hair who's raising her hand right now". Gohan nodded and see that the short blonde hair girl who was introduced as Erasa and when he sat in the seat he begin to sit back. The girl poke him and said "Hey, you must be Gohan! My name is Erasa and I like you already!". Gohan smirked and said "Well nice to meet you". Erasa squealed and said "Let me introduced you to my friends. I swear you will like them! The boy next to me is Sharpener the class jock but you're get used to him". Erasa pointed at the boy with long blonde hair who is introduced as Sharpener and Sharpener looked at him and said "Hey man, you might not last for 5 minutes so I could talk to my sensei if he could train you". Gohan give a fake smile and said "No Thanks. I think I'll be fine on my own". Sharpener shrugs and said "Your funeral". Erasa squealed to see Gohan and Sharpener are starting to get along and said "We have one of person but..". A girl burst in the room and said "Soory I'm late Mrs. Kain". Mrs. Kain looked and smiled at the black hair pony tailed girl and said "It's fine Videl, we all know of your community services and please have a seat". Videl said "Yes ma'am" and went to her seat between Sharpener and Erasa and see Gohan "Who are you?" Videl demanded. Gohan looked and said coldly "My name is Gohan, I'm a new student here". Videl give him a glare until Erasa jumped in and said "Gohan this is Videl and you wouldn't bet who her father is". Videl felt uncomfortable and whisper "Erasa, don't!" but Erasa said "Her father is the one and only Hercule Satan!". Videl looked down and begin to think 'Oh great, now he's is going to treat me like a princess because of my father'. Gohan seemed unamazed and looked forward then said coldly "Really!? That's surprising! You're the daughter of that buffom? That sucks for you!". Sharpener and Erasa cover their mouths think that Videl will beat him up and Videl looked at him with anger and rage and shouted "What you mean by that?! My father saved us from Cell and you disrespected him! You have no RIGHT!". Everyone including Gohan looked at Videl and was surprised of anger in her eyes and Gohan asked "Are you challenging me to a fight girl?!". "Yes, at GYM CLASS!" Videl said and Gohan smirked coldly and then sit back ignoring the glares from all the students. "And by the way, you know anything about the Gold Fighter?" Videl asked which sounded like a demand. Gohan did not budge and said "No".**  
**

**Gym Class**

"Alright class, today we're going to be start fighting in tournament style but first I must take attendance first" Krillin said and when he went down to the list he sees Gohan's name. Krillin couldn't believe it so he went down the list again and realized that Gohan is in his class and thought 'Well, I'll be damned'. After he called Videl's name for attendance he begins to say "Gohan?". Gohan looked up and said "Here Krillin". Everyone gawped their mouths and realized that Gohan and their gym teacher knows each other. Gohan went up and held his hand out and Krillin shook it and said "What beings you to school Gohan?" Gohan smiled at his old friend and said "Parents and stuff". Krillin nodded and sent Gohan back with the group and said "Ok, who decides to come up first?". Sharpener raised his hand and said "I'll go first and I challenge Gohan". Sharpener went to the middle of the ring and Gohan also went to the middle.

Krillin smirked and said "You two have to take your shirts off" Sharpener did but Gohan looked at Krillin with annoyance but interrupted by Krillin who says "I'll call your parents that you failed my class if you don't do what I say". Gohan sigh in defeat and took off his armor, shirt, and scouter and hand it to Krillin. Videl was on the sideline and got a good look at Gohan's body. 'Man, who knew he will be this ripped? He's gorgous! Woah Videl, you hate him'. Videl thought but all the jocks have their mouth gawped and the girls looking at his body seeing that he has numerous scars and a tattoo of a green dragon with 7 orange balls with a number of stars. Sharpener begin "Just because you have muscles doesn't mean you could win a fight". Gohan smirked and said "How about start fighting and less trash talk". Sharpener nodded and charged at Gohan and was threw a punch "Eagle Punch!". Gohan counter it by quickly grabbing his arm and then threw him out of the tournament surprising everyone including Videl. 'How is that possible? The only person who could counter it was either me or my dad'. Krillin walked towards Gohan and declare him a winner. Videl went up and said "I challenge you to a fight now". Krillin was about to protest but Gohan held out his arm and said "It's fine". Krillin whisper to Gohan "ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S 's Daughter! If you hurt her the school will be sued!" Gohan ignored him and walked to the middle to engage with Videl "Well, let us begin shall we?" Gohan challenged. Videl nodded and charged at Gohan giving him furies of punches and kicks but Gohan dodge them all and then she went for his most powerful kick "EAGLE KICK!" but Gohan grab the ankle. Videl grasped and Gohan finally said "You're good but you just left yourself wide opening!" Gohan pulled his hand back with palms open and pushed Videl out of the ring. Everyone now startled in fear and note themselves not to mess with Gohan. Gohan smirked and walked out of the class and Krillin slap his head with his hand and whisper to himself "Why weren't you easy on anyone?" Videl got up and asked her friends "What happened?". Sharpener begins with "Gohan knocked you out of the ring with one push and now he walked out of the class". Videl can't believe it 'Just one hand you manage to beat me? Impossible!'

Gohan walk down to lunch and sit on a table peacefully with loads of food until Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa sat with him. "Dang Gohan, how can you eat and not get fat?" Erasa asked with curiosity. "I workout a lot" Gohan said. Sharpener begin to asked "Where do you workout?". Gohan replied "Home".

Videl grew interested and asked "Where do you live?". Gohan looked and said "I don't think any of you deserved that answer". Videl can't believe what he just said "WHAT! Who do you think you are? I just asked a quest.." Videl was interrupted by Erasa who said "It's ok Gohan, we understand and please forgive Videl, shes been stressing" Videl glare at Erasa angrily and Gohan said coldly "I bet and now I got to leave for home"

**Middle of the Streets**

Gohan is on his way home. Videl grabbed both Sharpener and Erasa to follow Gohan; "Wait, why are we following him" asked Sharpener annoyingly. Videl replied "Because he's definitely hiding something". Erasa begin to speak "Seriously Videl? I don't think this is right. I mean what are you suspicious about? How he beat you? And we just missed class". Videl's face glow red and said "Sure whatever". Gohan made his way through the alley then quickly flew to home knowing that Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa couldn't see him.

**4 hours later**

Gohan fly toward his home at the palace and dinner was ready. His mom looked at him and asked "Where have you been? You should have come home like 2 hours ago". Gohan smiled and said "I was sparring with Vegeta for a bit and when is dinner ready?". His mother looked at him smiling and said "In 30 minutes, go do your homework and your father just leave to drop Goten and Gozai at Bulma's place". Gohan smiled and said "OK!" and then he ran to his room and finished his homework.

**Stan's mansion**

Videl came home and her father was reading his paper and then look at his daughter and demanded "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH A BOY!". Videl rolled her eyes and said "Relax, I was with Erasa and Sharpener". Hercule calmed down and asked "To do what?". Videl decide to lie and said "We went to the library". Hercule looks unconvinced and let her daughter off the hook and asked "How's school by the way?". Videl caught by surprised and said "School is good" but Hercule could see anger in her eyes and said "No it's not. Sweat pea, tell daddy what's wrong". Videl looked down and said "It's this boy from gym class and we spared" Hercule begin to rage and shouted "DID HE HURT YOU! I SWEAR IF HE DID I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!". Videl shook his head and said "No, it's just I don't know how he manage to beat Sharpener and I so easily and apparently he knows our gym teacher personally. He manage to counter you famous eagle punch and eagle kick". Hercule looks scared and think 'It can't be, if it is then I have to deal with the consequences!'. "Ok, go to your room and dinner will be ready in 30 minutes". Videl nodded and ran to her room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

Gohan as usual wear his clothes like he did yesterday and flew to school at full speed and thank god there are nor crime issues this time. 'Thank God! I thought I have to deal with more crooks but instead I could just go to school but hopefully it's peaceful compare to yesterday'.

Gohan got to school and ran to his first class and notice he was late "Sorry Mrs. Kain, I got lost". Mrs. Kain looked and signal him to go take his seat. Gohan walked up and now getting stares from everyone in the classroom.

'Damn, I hope its not from beating Videl or showing off iat gym but oh well, I'll deal with it later' Gohan thought and just sat next to Erasa with his face down the desk. Erasa out of curiosity poke Gohan to get his attention "Are you alright?". Gohan looked and asked "Why is everyone staring at me?!". Sharpener jumped in and said "Because you beat me and Videl that's why". Gohan eyes widen and could see Videl's death stare were right at him. 'I'm going to find you out Gohan' Videl thought. Gohan read her mind and said "No, you won't Videl!". Videl gasped and realized he just read her mind and said "What?". Gohan looked at her and said "You're thinking about finding me out are you not?". Erasa looked at the two and squeal "OH Videl! I didn't know you're having a crush on Gohan" Erasa giggled. Videl's face just flushed red and she look at her best friend and said "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON GOHAN!". Sharpener jumped in and said "Yeah, everyone knows Videl belongs to me" and try to sneak his arm around Videl but Videl elbowed him and Sharpener dropped to the ground and Videl said "I don't belong to you! Get that in your thick head!".

Mrs. Kain looked up and shouted "Videl! Do you want to explain what were you doing?!". "No ma'am" Videl said and return to glare at Gohan. Gohan could see her glaring at him and thought 'This is going to be a long ass day! I can't wait for gym class'.

**Physics Class**

Gohan went in and sat in his seat and decide not to pay attention much and went to sleep. He begin the dream back why his parent want him to go to high school and the reason was to find a mate?!

* * *

**Flashback:**

"WHAT!" Gohan exclaimed

"Yeah Gohan, the reason was you need to find a mate and your mother won't stop thinking of grandchildren" Kararot said

"But.." Gohan trying to finish but was interrupted when his mother jumped in to the conversation "No buts Gohan! You do what we say!" Chi-Chi said then Gohan sigh in defeat knowing that he won't be able to win a argument with his parents.

"Fine I'll go to school but where?" asked Gohan

Kararot answered "Orange Star High School in Satan City".

Gohan's eyes widen and said "What! That where Hercule Satan lives and that school contain a spawn of that fraud! I refused!"

"Oh, so you want to be grounded for life Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi

Gohan looked down and said "Fine I'll go to that school but it doesn't mean I be friends with Satan child"

"That's fine Gohan and beside what I said before was one day Satan will be exposed soon" Kararot said

Gohan nodded his head

**End Flashback**

* * *

"GOHAN!" Mr. Tan shouted trying to wake Gohan up but Gohan is still asleep then Mr. Tan try to hit his head with his ruler but it snap in half. "What on earth is your head made of?" Mr. Tan asked the sleeping Gohan then he saw Videl outside and wave to her "Hey, Videl I need you to do something for me". Videl nodded and walk in and see Gohan sleeping and asked Mr. Tan "What's the problem?". Mr. Tan pointed at Gohan and said "Him! I try to wake him up with my ruler but after I hit him, it snapped in half. It's like his head is made out of steel". Videl became more suspicious 'A human head made out of steel? Is he a robot or something?' then she walked up and nudged him many times then got annoyed of him not waking up so she decide throw a punch to the head but it was blocked. Videl gasp 'How can he block while he's sleeping?' Videl thought then Gohan woke up and said "Because I was already awake you stupid girl, you don't have to keep nudging me to wake me up"

Videl got angry 'No he didn't just call me stupid' then Videl shout at Gohan "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!"

Gohan surprised of her anger and thought 'Damn, that's one angry girl and what's worse is that she reminds me of my mother before my dad made that wish of mom go easy on both my dad and I' and said "You heard me so how about you run along and we'll settle this in gym class".

Videl was going to say something but Gohan just walked off and held his hand up to silent her and said "Don't start and I don't care if you're Hercule Satan's daughter so how about you stop acting like you rule this school because it annoys me". After saying this, he walked to his next class.

Videl got more frustrated and decide to wait until gym class 'I swear, I will find you out and since you and the gym teacher knew each other very well, I might have to talk to him in private' Videl thought

Mr. Tan can't believe what he just heard from Gohan or what Gohan did to Videl. In 's point of view, Gohan is superior to Videl in martial arts so he walked up to Videl and asked "Did you went easy on him Miss Videl?". Videl looked at the physics teacher and proudly said "Of course I went easy on him" and left for her next class.

**Gym Class**

Videl got to gym class earlier so that she could talk to the teacher and before she got there, she could heard Krillin already talking to someone but who?

"Krillin, if you ever try to expose me or my family's status I swear I will hunt you down and feed you to my pet dragon" Videl gasp and realized that the other person who Krillin was talking to was none other than Gohan.

"Gohan, what are you saying? What happen to you? I never seen you acted like this before, you were a boy who show kindness to people and now you're threatening me now?" Krillin replied. Videl begin to think 'He used to be nice to people? What does Mr. Creastnut mean by what happen to him?'

"I'm saying if you ever speak of who am I personally or who my father is, you will deal with me because I will not have reporters crowd around my home for interviews! And you don't know why I act like this! Here's your answer; I'm tired of hearing that cocky son of a bitch Satan on TV and he spat on my father's name even you and my friends! How can you be so fond of him after what he said on TV about us?!" Gohan explored and it scared Krillin.

Videl was shocked of what she heard 'Who is he personally? What does he mean he will not have reporters around his home when he will not give his address out? My father is the reason why he's so angry all the time and he hates me? My father defeated Cell and he is not thankful?'

"GOHAN SON! SNAP OUT OF IT! Seriously, where is the sweet boy we all knew? Where is the boy who show kindness to people? How many people are you going to threaten so that you could keep your privacy? What if your father is here right now?" Krillin try to reason with Gohan but then he felt something hit his face.

**SMACK!** Gohan smack Krillin through the gym doors where Videl was eavesdropping and Gohan went out of the gym and spotted Videl and said "And you should stop eavesdropping people's conversations NOSY!".

This makes Videl's shiver and argue back "Why do you have to hit him across the wall? He done nothing to you! What is your problem and what do you have against my father!?"

Gohan turn his back on Videl and said "I think you know the answer since you been eavesdropping the whole time and to answer one of your questions, I am a person who you expect not to be or a person with a higher repetition than your father. You ask if I hate you? I do not hate you girl. I just hate your father".

Videl did not know what he mean but she tapped him on the shoulders and asked "If you just hate my father, then why are you so angry every time I see you?"

Gohan looked back at Videl and said "Because every single person but one person I know worship your father like he was a god. What do you think boys want to ask you out or girl want to be friends with you all the sudden? They did it because of your father!" Gohan begins to grab something from his bag and it looks like a bean(senzu bean) and walk to Krillin who is with fear and Gohan hand him a senzu bean said "I'm sorry old friend, I didn't mean for what happen, I was just angry".

Krillin ate the bean and he looks new. Krillin looked at Gohan and said "It's ok Gohan, but you still got explaining to do Gohan about this change because I don't like it"

Gohan nodded and bowed in respect

**RING**

"Well it's class time, get ready you two" Krillin said as he went back in the gym class.

Gohan and Videl exchanged dirty looks at each other like they wanted to kill each other and walked into the gym

Everyone got dressed and Krillin speak up "Morning Class, today we have a special guest for us today". Everyone hoping that it's Hercule Satan but it wasn't.

"Let me introduce to you the star baseball player from the Taitans! Yamcha Bandit!" Krillin announced and Yamcha walked in and Gohan begin to smirk

Yamcha speak up and shouted "Hey guys! How are you all today?". "GOOD" everyone but Gohan shouted in unsion

Yamcha didn't notice Gohan and said "Well that's good, today we're going to play some baseball today so how about Mr. Creastnut choose two captains". Krillin nodded and said "Sharpener and Videl be captains". Yamcha nodded and then he just saw Gohan and said "Hold up Krillin". Krillin begin to think 'Oh God, if Gohan raged again he might destroy the whole school'

Yamcha pointed at Gohan and asked "What's your name?". Gohan looked up to Yamcha and said "Yamcha it's me Gohan".

Yamcha smiled and looked at Krillin "How about Gohan be the captain? And you choose the other captain." Krillin nodded and everyone was confused why Gohan is captain today. "Videl is the other captain" Krillin said

"Great so let's hit the field now!" Yamcha shouted

**Baseball Field**

"I choose Mark on my team" Videl said as the huge jock walked on Videl's team

"Sharpener" Gohan said and Videl and Gohan still giving each other death stares. Yamcha looked at Krillin and asked "Hey, have you notice something is different about Gohan?" Krillin nodded and said "Hell Yeah, he smack me across the face to break the door!". Yamcha gulp and said "I wonder what's wrong with him". Killin answered "It's because of Hercule Satan apparently". Yamcha nodded and Gohan and Videl finished picking teams.

Gohan's team get to hit first since Videl pick first and Videl is pitching.

"I hope you're not worry for a strikeout!" Videl shouted and Gohan chuckled at that response.

Videl threw the ball faster than most humans but Gohan's saiyan abilities give him the advantage and he hit the ball and it flew out of the campus and the bat shattered in two and Gohan pointed where ball went with the half bat and said "You were saying Videl" then walk to his bench with everyone with their mouth gawp and Sharpener said "That's awesome dude! Who knows you could play some baseball?".

Gohan responded "I played since I was little". Videl looked at him with suspicion

The game ended with Gohan's team won 20 - 0 due to nobody can't hit Gohan's pitching power and Yamcha call the game off.

Krillin went up to Gohan and said "Meet me in the gym"

Gohan nodded and went to the gym and Krillin asked "How about explain what happen"

After 15 minutes of explaining, Krillin nodded and let Gohan off the hook and Gohan left the gym.

Gohan walked around and saw Videl dragging Sharpener and Erasa towards him and asked "So Gohan, how are you able to hit home runs every time it's your turn to hit?". Gohan didn't want to answer but Sharpener jumped in and said "Videl, seriously? Can we just leave him alone about it? Can't you see he looks uncomfortable?".

Videl ignored Sharpener and demand "Look Gohan, I don't know how you manage to be the best of everything even beat me in martial arts like I was nothing. I mean how you do it"

Gohan said nothing and walk past them and Videl begins to rage and shout "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" and Gohan still walking not paying attention.

Videl couldn't believe it 'That fucking asshole!'. "Videl, don't you think we should leave him alone?". Videl nodded and stare straight where Gohan was walking and begin to think 'Who exactly are you Gohan? Why are you so mysterious? '

**1 and half hours**

Gohan got home and Goten and Gozai ran up to Gohan and shouted "Big Brother". The two siblings charged at Gohan and slammed him to the ground and Gohan was laughing. "Hey Squits. Hows your day?". The sibling got off and said "Good" in unison.

Gohan smile and said "Good" and went to his room and before he went to his room, he was greeted by his father. "Hey son, how was school today?" Kararot asked.

"Horrible, I got the daughter of Satan following me where I go, I get suspicious stares from her, and she nags me with many questions" Gohan replied angrily

Kararot smiled at Gohan and said "Looks like someone has a deep crush on you son!"

Gohan glared at his father 'How could she has a crush on me? I treated her like shit and she's always so suspicious of my actions'

**Satan's manison**

Videl came home sobbing and then was confronted by her father "Sweat pea, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's this boy again!" Videl answer still crying

Hercule got angry after her response and asked furiously "WHAT! DID HE HURT YOU! IF HE DID, I WILL BEAT THAT BOY UP AND MAKE SURE HE WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!"

Videl nodded her head and said "Not just that! He insulted you. He manage to beat me in everything I do including martial arts and today he humiliated me in baseball in front of everyone. It's so not fair! I don't know why I deserved this!" Videl start to cry furiously

Hercule still raging and asked calmly "What's the boy's name?". Videl looked at her father and said "His name is Gohan"

"Gohan who?" Hercule asked like he want to kill someone

Videl looked at her father and said "I don't know, he's very mysterious and he definitely have secrets and I planned on blackmailing him after I find out who he is"

Hercule calmed down and said "Ok sweat pea but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. We don't know who he is if he hurts you just call daddy ok?"

Videl looked at him and said "Ok, love you dad" Videl ran to her room to finish her homework.

**Ox Palace**

Gohan just finished his homework then he was called by his father "Gohan! Gravity Room now!"

Gohan got dress to his training clothes and head to the gravity room

Kararot see Gohan and said "We're going to train in Super Saiyan 2 the whole training"

'Since when could he be Super Saiyan 2 already?' Gohan thought and asked "Since when did you ascended to Super Saiyan 2?"

Kararot smirked "Since we live here and Vegeta and I are training for World Tournament coming up and we already got to Super Saiyan 3"

Gohan eyes widen 'What? How did they get to Super Saiyan 3 before I did unless they both train intensively while I'm in school'

Kararot smile and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's train!" Kararot transform to his Super Saiyan 2 form and so did Gohan

Kararot turn the gravity level up to 2500 times Earth Gravity.

Kararot and Gohan begin engage each other. First Gohan went for a punch to the gut but Kararot easily intercepted it and aim for a kick to Gohan's face but Gohan dodged. Gohan went to fury of punches on his father then start adding some kicks which Kararot struggling block.

'Gohan's fighting technique improved since he destroyed Cell but he still have a lot to learn' Kararot thought then he felt some powerful force to his stomach and it appeared Gohan had caught him with a punch to the gut. Kararot coughed up blood then caught Gohan with a kick to the Gohan and sent him 5 feet away.

The training went on until they heard Chi-Chi shouting "Dinner time!". Kararot and Gohan looked at each other and Kararot said "How about we're done for today, you weren't want to keep your mom waiting do you?". Gohan shooked his head and they both turn off the GR and rushed to the dinner table.

**Satan Mansion**

Videl and Hercule were on the dining table for dinner and Videl asked her father if she could eat her dinner in her room because she got to research something. Hercule nodded and let his daughter go to her room.

Videl went up to her room and go on her computer to search up 'Gohan' and she could only see 5 results. Two have the same name and the other have a different last name. 'Huh, that's interesting, two have a same last name but I'm going to check the other three first'. 15 minutes later she realized the three are not the Gohan that went to the same school as her so he looked at the two other Gohan and click the first one.

She click and it said that he is currently died at the age of 80 years old. Vidid is getting interested and scroll down and see that he trained under Master Roshi with the Ox King. She see that he is the adoptive father of a name 'Goku Son' who renamed himself as 'Kararot' and married the Ox King's daughter 'Princess Chi-Chi' after their match during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl scroll down and can't find anything else so she went back and click on the other 'Gohan Son' and it came up with a picture of Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form against Cell. Videl gawped her mouth and think 'The Delivery Boy'. She read the article and she see the part that he is the first-born son of 'Kararot' and 'Chi-Chi' and he had a younger brother and a younger sister. She continue reading the page and she sees that he had a horrible childhood when his mother made him study at home all the time and one time he was kidnapped at the age of 4 by his uncle but was rescued by his father and Piccolo who were rivals during the World Tournament at the finals.

Videl continue reading and she see that he is the current Prince of the Ox Kingdom, the second largest in the world and not to mention the most powerful kingdom. Videl scroll down to see if they anymore information but it ended after the Cell Games with his status is that he dead at the hand of Cell. Videl was shocked to see that she can't find a Gohan Son that go to her school


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Date**

**Satan City**

Gohan was flying toward Satan City early in the morning to look for a crime scene to be part in. He heard gun shots in a part of the city so he flew towards there and see that Videl and the cops are up against 15 crooks at the bank with machine guns.

'Oh, more people the better, look like to try on a new outfit I grab from Bulma' thought Gohan as he hit his watch and he is now all black(Snake Eye's armor).

'Alright, now that nobody could recognize me' thought Gohan as he flew down to the crime scene.

As Gohan flew down one of the crooks look and Gohan give him a jab to the jaw cracking his jaw bone and then kick the other crook in the ribs. The other crooks begins "You think you're smart, boy? We'll blow you to Kingdom COME!"

All the crooks fired at Gohan and Gohan doesn't seemed affected by the shots and decide to wait out until they ran out of bullets.

"What? Who are you?" one of the crooks asked.

Gohan said nothing and held his hand up and form at ki blast and killed all fifteen of the crooks

The officer look at Gohan and shouted in his mic "HEY! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL THEM!"

Gohan didn't respond and was about to fly to school but Videl jumped in front of him "Hey, we're talking to you mister!"

Gohan still didn't respond and shrug his shoulder and then a officer walk up to him with hand cuffs "You're under arrest, we're charging you for murder"

As the officer walk up to him and Gohan held both of his hands forward. As the officer about to put the handcuffs on, Gohan swing one of his hands up and hit the officer below the chin. The officer cried "OW! That HURT! You don't know what you got yourself into!"

Videl got into her fighting stance and all of the cops put their gun up on him and one of them shouted "PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP IN THE AIR! WE DON"T WANT ANY TROUBLE!"

Gohan didn't make a sound and held his hand up. The officers were confused and then Gohan shot a ki beam from his index finger at the officer that try to handcuff him. The beam went through the officer to the next one which cause two of them to fall back. What happen to the two officers? Well, they're dead and Videl jump up and try to kick him in the face but Gohan back flip and flew up to the sky. One of the officer shout out "Open Fire!"

They start firing their guns at Gohan but luckily Gohan couldn't feel a thing. He was going to sent another ki blast but something stopped him. 'Gohan, stop what you're doing right now and go to school'. His father is talking to him telepathically and Gohan responded back telepathically 'I'm just having a little fun dad, what are these Satan worshipers to you?'

His father responded telepathically 'They are people as are we, well not Saiyans but Human, leave them alone now!'

Gohan knows better than to argue back and respond telepathically 'Alright'. Gohan flew to the nears building with no one watching him and change back to the clothes he wearing to school. His clothes for today were a white t-shirt with a New England Patriots Letterman jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He put his fingers on his head an teleport to the roof of the school. Videl and the cops went to the top of the building where Gohan change and see no sign of him. 'Dammit, he's not here' Videl thought

**Orange Star**

Gohan got to the roof and then he sees a redhead girl with a white t-shirt and light blue skirt staring at him like she didn't really see anything. Gohan smirked and think 'She looks like she didn't know I teleported. Maybe I could have some fun with her after school'. Gohan tell his dad telepathically 'Hey dad, I might go out on a date after school, mind if I come home late because today is Friday and no school tomorrow'

His dad replied telepathically 'Of course, have fun after school'

Gohan smirked and went up to the girl and ask "What your name?"

The redhead answer shyly "Angela, you're Gohan right? The boy who embarrassed Videl in a martial art fight?"

Gohan chuckled and said proudly "Yep, you were in my English class right?"

Angela nodded and said "Yeah"

Gohan smirked seductively and said "You know that you are the hottest girl I ever seen in this entire school and I don't think even the Great Videl Satan could match your beauty"

Angela blushed and said "Really?" Gohan nodded and held his hand out and said "If you want me to prove it, how about I ask you an important question?"

Angela nodded and Gohan begin "Do you want to go out after school? You could show me around the city since I only lived like in the mountains"

Angela blushed harder and said "Sure, I love to go out with you"

Gohan smirked and slam his lips onto hers and Angela was however shocked of Gohan's actions then kissed back

Gohan pull away and said "Want to walk to class together?" Angela nodded and Gohan put his arms around her with a thought 'HA! She thought that I was in love with her but the truth is that I'm toying with her in thinking that I am in love with her'

As they walked into English class, rumors start spreading about Gohan the boy who defeat the 'Great' Videl Satan dating the redhead slut Angela. Gohan smirked and went to his seat next to Erasa and Sharpener while Angela is at the front row.

Erasa whisper to Gohan "Do you know that Videl has a crush on you before you started dating that slut Angela?'

Gohan smirked and whisper back to Erasa with Sharpener listening "I didn't know but I'm not really dating Angela to be honest. I'm just having fun"

Erasa give Gohan a disgusting look and Sharpener give a amusing look and said "Didn't know you had it in you Brains and are you really a Patriots fan?"

Gohan nodded and said "Yep, if I'm not, why would I wear this Letterman jacket?"

Sharpener said "Good point but hey, don't get Angela mad because her mom is the best lawyer in this city". Gohan smirked and said "Whatever"

Erasa still disgusted for what Gohan had said and she whisper "GOHAN! Are you seriously playing with Angela? If you broke her heart then your life is over! You will go to jail for that!"

Gohan shrugs and said "I don't care, I'll just do whatever I want and who said playing is against the law?"

Erasa look down and then Videl enter the room. Videl sit at her seat and whisper to Gohan "What's this rumor I'm hearing about you and Angela?"

Gohan smirked and ask coldly "Why do you care? You jealous?"

Videl blushed and whisper "No, you jerk! I just want to know"

Sharpener jumped into the conversation and whisper with amusement "Gohan is not really dating Angela, he's playing with her"

Videl's eyes widen and give Gohan a disgusting look and whisper with full of disgust "You're an asshole"

Gohan chuckled and sat back to his seat listening to Mrs. Kain's boring lectures then Sharpener whisper something to him "Hey, since you know about football, how about you come and join the football team? There is a full scholarship to Satan University if we go undefeated and I'm the quarterback but the problem is our recievers suck, our runningback who is Mark is great, but our line is terrible and our defense suck"

Gohan respond "Sure, I'll try to get some more people to join and get them to enroll to this school, expect me on Monday with some people and I promised that you'll still be the starting quarterback"

Sharpener nodded and sigh out of relief

**After School**

Gohan walked out of school and wait for Angela because she said that she's changing clothes and she will meet him in front of the school since she lives next to the school.

15 minutes later, Angela arrived to greet him in front of the school and she is wearing a white tight sleeveless shirt and blue short jeans. Gohan pretend that he was attracted but he's not.

Gohan walked up to her and plant kisses on her lips to her neck and Angela let out a moan and said "Stop, let's go watch a movie"

Gohan smirked and Angela led him to a movie theater and they order two tickets to one of the most romantic and dramatic movies in the theater. As they got their seats, Gohan slip his arm around Angela waist and pulled her closer to him. Angela was surprised on how strong Gohan was and let out a slight coo then begin to feel Gohan plant kisses on her neck, Gohan start licking and Angela giggled and said "Stop, let's just sit back and watch the movie you naughty"

Gohan sigh and sat back to watch. Honestly Gohan didn't really pay attention, all he's going was pretending that he was watching but instead he flashes his eyes and destroy the projector that was showing the movie.

Everyone gasped and left including Gohan and Angela. Gohan and Angela walked out and Gohan spoke up "Well, sounds like movie is out of option, how about we do something else?"

Angela didn't look so thrilled and Gohan walked behind her, put his hands on his waist to pull her close and start kissing her neck, her collarbone, and her cheeks but Angela hissed "Stop it Gohan!"

Gohan was confused and stop. Gohan spoke up "What's wrong? You don't sound to happy?"

Angela faced him with tears and her eyes were full of hurt then said "Videl was right, you think of me as a sex toy while I just fell in love with you! What the hell is wrong with you?! Playing a girl's life!"

'Shit, oh well, guess my next target will be dating Videl and maybe I should pay her visit after I went home' Gohan thought then speak up "You believe that bitch? Come on Angela, get real. What makes you think that I think of you as a sex toy?"

Angela slapped him but Gohan's face hurt her hand instead of Gohan receiving damage then Angela say "All you been doing throughout our whole date were kissing me, licking my neck, doing naughty stuff, and I could tell that you weren't so thrilled to watch a movie with me. All I see was you stalking me like I was your prey in the night throughout our date so far. I don't love you anymore Gohan"

Gohan give a blank expression and said "Ok, whatever and you're right, I was playing with you the whole time. At first you were so deeply in love with me and you couldn't tell if I love you or not. I guess we're done, good bye"

Gohan walked away and Angela start crying at his response then starting to regret of loving him which Gohan didn't love her.

Once Gohan is now in the clear, he begins to fly home and lie to his parents about his date by saying that she cheated on him with another guy throughout the date which result his parents telling him that she might not be the right girl.

**Satan Mansion**

Videl Satan got home and open the door. She walk to her room and her dad greeted her "Hey Sweet Pea, how's school?"

Videl smile and said "Great, I think I teach that boy a lesson of messing with me"

Hercule smile and said "Good, that's what I want to hear"

Videl went to her room and do her homework until she heard and angry voice yelling outside her house "VIDEL!"

Videl recognize that voice and thought 'That's Gohan, how does he know where I live?'

Gohan is outside then Hercule open the door shouting at Gohan "Hey, who are you? Are you trying to date my innocent sweet pea?"

Gohan chuckled coldly and said angrily "Your Sweet Pea? Innocent? Do you think she's innocent for ruining my date? I don't think so Hercule, so it's best you tell her to come out and talk to me right now!"

Hercule growled at him and said "Who do you think you are? You don't know who you dealing with. I'm the World Savior Hercule who defeated Cell!"

Gohan decide to show some mercy and walk up to Hercule then whisper "How about I spill some info about what happen in the Cell Games if you're refusing to let me talk to your daughter. It doesn't hurt to spill the info of you cowarding behind a rock while a boy seven years ago have to fight Cell to avenge his father's death"

Hercule look at him in fear and said "How did you know about the Cell Games?"

Gohan chuckled coldly and said "Fool, I am the boy who defeated Cell, I the Delivery Boy who was robbed of the fame you took from me, and I the boy who felt insulted when you spat on my father's death which I wished him back. So it's better if you get out my way"

Hercule shaken up with fear and offer "How about you come inside and we'll talk?"

Gohan nodded his head with an angry look and they both went inside to Satan Mansion

Gohan look at the mansion and see that it's almost like the Palace in the Ox Kingdom he lives in then Videl came down and ask her dad "Why would you let him in dad?"

Hercule look at his daughter with a worry look and said softly "Sweet Pea, I think you two have something to talk about. I leave you two alone"

Videl is now shaken with fear and Hercule look at Gohan with a sad face and said "Please don't hurt my daughter while you two talk, I'll do anything for my daughter's safety"

Gohan's angry face soften up and respond coldly "I don't want anything but your daughter will be safe, all we do is going to talk. I swear it"

Hercule nodded and left both Gohan and Videl alone. Gohan giving Videl a terrifying angry look while Videl is still shaken with fear

Gohan started "You don't need to be afraid of me girl, I'm not planning to strike you in your own house, I just want to talk about your action earlier"

Videl reply "I'm not afraid and you know I did it because playing a girl is wrong! Why are you such an asshole? You're worse than Sharpener! You're the reason why I did this to you"

Gohan looks interested and reply "Oh, Really. Please tell me the reasons"

Videl give an angry glare at Gohan and said "The reason was how you humiliate me with your skill in fighting, you hurt me during school, you insult me and my family which I never do anything wrong to you and you still hurt me, you took some of my friends away from me, you attack one of the teachers from the school, and you want to play's a girl as if she was a sex toy"

Gohan reply coldly "Ok, one I been doing martial arts since I was like 4, two you stalk me after school, three if you meant like take some friends away from you then why call them friends when they are not your real friends? Four, that teacher was not just a teacher to me, he was one of my dad's friends like Yamcha Bandit is a friend of my dad's, and five, are you jealous?"

Videl can't find any argument against that and blushed after his 'Are you jealous' statement then look away

Gohan see her blush and said "I take that as a yes. It still didn't give you a right to ruin my fun date. Your family don't rule the world"

Videl look back and said "Then why you act like you rule the world? You always demand and when nobody means it, you threaten them"

Gohan chuckled and lie "It's because that's who I am"

Videl looks unconvinced "That's not what Mr. Cheastnut said! He said that you use to be a very nice boy who wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Gohan chuckled coldly and said "You know, you are nosy. Funny thing is you never keep your mouth shut. Every day you stalk me like a pride of lions hunting a herd of antelope nonstop"

Videl was going to explode and snap at Gohan but Gohan turned his back at her and said "Nice to talk to you Videl, I'm leaving before you pop a blood vessel"

Gohan walk away but Videl grabbed him to turn him around and shout "JERK!"

Hercule came down stairs to see why Videl was yelling at Gohan and he see Videl grabbing Gohan. Gohan is giving her a amusing look while VIdel is giving Gohan a angry look. Hercule was shaken with fear and think 'If Videl hit him then this house will be gone but how should I explain him that I lie 7 years ago'

Gohan spoke up "If you punch me right now, I could get you arrested for assault and also this house will be demolished."

Videl struggle in thinking about punching him or letting him go. Videl sigh in defeat and let go of Gohan and then Gohan said "That's better and you want my respect then you have to earn it". Videl is now shaken with fear and Gohan came closer to her which result Videl blushing

Gohan whisper "Don't eavesdrop any of my conversations again nor will you try to get any info from me. I know about that you try to search me up on the internet and thank god I have a friend to take my name off" Gohan offered and lied about his name not on the Web or the School directory

Videl is now shaken with fear and Gohan left the mansion with Hercule walk up to his daughter saying "I hope the conversation went well"

Videl respond "Yeah, it did"

* * *

**Sorry if some people don't like the OCC Gohan but I rather have the badass Saiyan Gohan instead of a nerdy, weak, and naive Gohan**


End file.
